


Fall of the Fortress

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Tickle Fights, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Really, all Patton had wanted to do was cuddle. But when a tickle war was started? He was not going to go down without a fight.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Fall of the Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest work I've done for any of the prompts, so far, lol. This one was for:
> 
> 17\. “Come cuddle!!”

The blanket fort was finished, and Patton thought it was absolutely magnificent. Sure, it didn’t have the _usual_ structural integrity it would have if Logan had helped, but Patton thought he’d done well enough of his own. At the very least, they could cuddle through a few movies without it collapsing on their heads.

“Logan!” Patton called through the house. “Come cuddle!”

Logan’s head popped out from his office. “ _Now_ , Patton?”

Patton pouted. “ _Yes_ , now! It’s Friday night, you don’t need to be working right now. _Please_?” Patton gave Logan his best puppy-dog eyes.

Logan sighed. “Alright. I assume it’s a pajamas-only fort?”

“That’s right!” Patton chirped, showing off the flowy nightshirt and shorts he was wearing. “Go get changed and come cuddle!”

Patton flitted around the room impatiently as Logan got changed, practically pouncing into his arms when he came back in an old tshirt and pajama bottoms. Logan laughed and whisked him away into the fort, which wasn’t easy to crawl inside when Patton refused to let go of him.

Logan settled easily into the nest of blankets, already beginning to scroll through their Netflix account to find something to watch. Patton took a little longer getting comfortable, wiggling and squirming around in the blankets and against Logan to find the perfect position.

Logan huffed, though Patton could see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Keep squirming,” he told Patton, “and I’ll _give_ you something to squirm about.”

Patton hesitated. Froze. Then wiggled in place a little.

“That’s it,” Logan said.

He quickly pinned Patton to the blankets with his body. Patton didn’t even have time to giggle out a protest before he was giggling out ticklish laughter. Logan’s hands had attached themselves to his sides, wiggling and squeezing and scratching right at his waistline.

“Logan!” He cried out. “Logan, no, wait!”

Logan laughed against his ear, making Patton squeal. “I warned you, dear. Now you have to suffer the consequences.”

Patton wiggled his arms out from under Logan’s body and wrapped them tightly around his waist. “Suffer _these_ consequences!” Patton cried out.

And then Patton attacked. He shuffled his hands down a few inches until he reached Logan’s hips, wiggling his fingers into the sides and backs of them. Logan’s own tickling stuttered as he tossed his head back in laughter, baring his throat perfectly for Patton to plant a few raspberries there.

But Patton should’ve known better than to assume Logan would fall so easily. He rolled them so that Patton was on top of him, straddling his thighs, and Patton couldn’t see the benefit for Logan at first. Then, seconds too late, he realized that it put all of his weakest points easily within Logan’s reach.

He kept his hands on Logan’s hips, but he was laughing too hard to attack for a few moments as Logan scratched at his exposed knees and thighs. Patton gathered all his strength and scratched as ruthlessly as he could at Logan’s hipbones.

The two of them were a mess of cackling and wailing laughter. Patton couldn’t even get the strength to tease Logan with the words he knew would secure him victory, he was laughing so hard. And based off how Logan’s lips were moving around silent words through his hysterical laughter, he was having the same predicament.

Then, Logan just _had_ to hit that _one spot_ on Patton’s inner thigh. Patton screamed and threw himself off Logan, curling into a protective ball. They were both still laughing even as Patton jostled the pillow fort beyond repair and it collapsed on the two of them.

“Oops,” Patton giggled.

Logan panted and let out a few stray giggles as he sat up and dug them both out of the mound of soft things they’d found themselves in. Patton held his hands up in surrender as he was uncovered.

“I’m not sure I have the energy to recreate that,” Logan said.

Patton took a moment to catch his breath, managing to fish the remote out of the mess before they lost it forever.

“Nest?” He asked.

“Nest,” Logan agreed.

And so the remains of their fortress were quickly shuffled into a soft, fluffy, comfortable nest. Patton wiggled up to Logan’s side, curling into him with a big grin, and Logan reclined back into the nest and continued scrolling through Netflix.

They were both asleep barely ten minutes into their movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and come say hi to me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
